totaldramaomegafandomcom-20200213-history
Playa Des Losers
''Playa Des Losers: After the Dock of Shame'' Chris asks the campers how they feel about the remaining contestants. Beth said that she cheered for all of them. Trent said Eva and Duncan should be the next one's out. Harold then agreed but said Eva is okay. Noah says that Duncan should go. Courtney said that she should still be in the show. But everybody else ignored her. Heather said that Ezekiel, and DJ should be in the final three, but Duncan should either be a runner-up. Cody relaxes and hangs with Gwen for a while. Sadie and Katie said that Owen, DJ, and Bridgette has the best chance of winning. Then soon the vote-offs talk about the remaining cast. Cody says that Izzy is a fine competitor and that she should go far, but she is a little bit nutty. Noah says that Izzy could be easily voted off but she deserves to win. Lewshana said Izzy was a crackpot but she wasn't mean or anything. Heather and Courtney said that Izzy should be next out after Eva. Then Trent changes the subject to Bridgette. He said that she's a nice person who cares for others and other living things. Harold said she was a fine competitor and alliance member, until she broke the alliance. Courtney said she can't say anything bad about her. Tyler says that he doesn't know her well but she's a traitor. Heather said she is a rotten gutter punk. Gwen disagreed and slapped her. Beth said that Eva was a good friend once you get to know her. Justin said she is okay. Trent said with most people that she's more terrifying than Heather. Heather then glared at everyone. Tyler asked if Lindsay should be said and then he said that Lindsay is the best and she should win. Gwen said she hates her stupidity but she's cool. Everyone said she's cool except Heather and Courtney who went on and on about her. Then they went to the guys. They all said the same for DJ and Owen except Heather and Courtney. Courtney hated Ezekiel but Heather said he should win with DJ. When it cam to Duncan several people like Lewshana, Harold, Trent, Noah, and Sadie complained. While Tyler, Cody, Courtney, Gwen, and Heather said something good about him. Though Gwen said he isn't sane sometimes, Courtney thinks sometimes he can be annoying. Cody, and Tyler said he's okay but he doesn't deserve the money. When everyone was voting who to come her. Sadie and Katie were confused and picked Lindsay. Out of anger Courtney, and Heather picked Lindsay. Also Harold, Cody, Justin, and Lewshana picked Lindsay. When Lindsay arrived Chris said that she was voted off and Lindsay frowned. Then during the ride to the place Ezekiel said bye, DJ hugged her, Eva waved her hand, Bridgette cried, Owen hugged her. Duncan said bye hot babe and then hugged her, she then said to Duncan bye and left. She was happy to be with Tyler again. Second Heading ''Season 1, Episode ''20 Episode Guide